


Quality Time

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, OT3, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin is getting stressed about the school musical. Fangs and Sweet Pea decide to help him relax.





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

With his parents gone for the weekend visiting relatives, Sweet Pea invited Fangs and Kevin to stay with him. 

“It’ll be a great time,” he promised the two of them when they met out at his car, a totally sick Nissan Skyline that he turned into a ten-second car with his own two hands. He perched on the hood and pulled both of his boyfriends close to him, so that one of them was sitting on each knee, Fangs on his left and Kevin on his right. “Two nights and two days all to ourselves.”

“You always know how to entertain, Sweets,” Fangs had commended him, giving him a light kiss on the jaw.

Kevin had snuggled in delightfully close to him and pressed into his neck. “I can’t wait.”

Sweet Pea gave a rare smile and held both of them closer. While his house didn’t have much in the way of entertainment—his family didn’t own a TV, let alone a gaming system—it would work fine as a place they could all relax together. That was all they wanted it for, anyway.

Well, it was what he and Fangs wanted it for. Kevin hadn’t stop twisting himself into knots since the moment he’d walked in the door. He’d barely even kissed either of them, and now, much to their displeasure, he was taking phone calls regarding that play thing he and Fangs were doing at the school. As much as Sweet Pea and Fangs tried to distract themselves by watching Netflix on his laptop and patiently waiting for him to finish, it had already been a half-hour, and really, the situation was kind of grating on Sweet Pea’s nerves.

Look, Sweet Pea fully supported him with the play (musical? Because there was music involved). After all, he’d spent afternoons hauling around equipment from Kevin’s truck to the the backstage area of the high school auditorium. And he’d then spent his evenings laboring with a paint roller over those pieces of wood when he could have been out making money on jobs for the Serpents. So, like, he was contributing. 

But Kevin had been obsessing about this play since the moment he’d been recruited for the project, becoming steadily more consumed with lists, meetings and tasks, and having less and less time for Sweet Pea and Fangs as a result. Eventually, Fangs had declared himself co-director simply just to actually had a chance to see Kevin regularly. With Tall Boy relying on him for jobs with the Serpents more and more, Sweet Pea knew he couldn’t do the same thing himself, but he was getting desperate enough to consider it.

“All right, Archie,” Kevin said into the phone. “If you can get your father’s truck for Wednesday, I’ll use my dad’s, and then we should be able to pick of the rest of the costumes. All right, see you.”

“Thank fuck,” Sweet Pea muttered to Fangs. “I thought he and Red would never stop yammering.”

Fangs grimaced. “You think that’s bad? I have listen to that the whole time we’re at practice, and the only time Kevin notices me is when he needs to boss me around.”

“Hmph.” Sweet Pea paused  _ Mindhunter _ (a recommendation by Toni) and glanced over his shoulder at Kevin, who was starting a new call, and then turned back to Fangs. “Maybe it’s time we start bossing Kevin around again, huh?”

Fangs smirked. “I’m game if you are.”

“Let’s do it.” Sweet Pea put the laptop aside and stood, Fangs at his side as they walked over to where Kevin was leaning against the counter with his phone pressed again his ear. 

Noticing their approach, he gave them a quick smile. “I’ll be done in a few minutes,” he promised. “I just need to confirm our rehearsal schedule with Betty.”

“Kev, she knows,” Fangs informed him, slightly exasperated. “I heard you checking and double-checking with her after practice today.”

“Forget about the play for a while.” Sweet Pea pulled Kevin close to him and locked his arms around his waist. He pressed his lips against Kevin’s neck in a soft kiss. “You’re doing terrific. You don’t need to do anything more. Just spend some time with us.”

Kevin shivered against him, and Fangs took advantage of the momentary distraction to pry his phone out of his hand and set it away from him on the other side of the counter. Though Kevin opened his mouth to protest, Fangs used to opportunity to squeeze in against the two of them and give him a long, firm kiss.

“We just want you to relax and have a good time with us,” Sweet Pea murmured into Kevin’s ear, letting his warm breath tickle his skin. “Don’t worry about school or anything else right now. Just let us take care of you.”

Kevin was panting for breath by the time Fangs separated from him, but he gave a slight nod and a smile as he admitted defeat. “Fine.”

With Kevin’s acceptance, the two of them wasted no time in each putting an arm around his middle and pulling him back to the couch. Sweet Pea pushed him down to the cushions and then pressed up against him, practically sitting Kevin’s lap as he captured his lips in an aggressive kiss. Fangs leaned in as well, nuzzling Kevin’s neck and murmuring to him, bumping against Sweet Pea as he, too got as close to Kevin as he could.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Fangs told Kevin in between audible kisses to his neck. “We just want to take care of you. Appreciate all of you.”

Sweet Pea broke apart from Kevin, but remained close, caressing his face and loving how he was trembling at his touch. “Gonna give you everything that you deserve,” he promised him as moved to begin working to undo Kevin’s buttons. “Everything you need.”  

He pulled off Kevin’s plaid shirt, and then Fangs made quick work of Kevin’s t-shirt. Both were unceremoniously tossed aside, and the instant the clothes were gone, Sweet Pea bit down onto Kevin’s collar.

“ _ Oh! _ ” Kevin gasped, startling and shifting away, but Fangs stopped him.

“Relax,” Fangs soothed Kevin, embracing him gently and combing his fingers through Sweet Pea’s hair, encouraging him to continue. “We might leave you a few bruises and bitemarks, but—” he pressed his lips against Kevin’s again, “—we’ll always kiss it all better afterward.”

“Besides,” Sweet Pea added, finishing with his hickey and letting one of his hands drift down to Kevin’s lap. “If this is anything to by—” he gave Kevin’s hardening cock a brief rub through his jeans, “—you don’t mind things a little bit rough.”

Kevin blushed, his cheeks pinkening, and he glanced shyly from Sweet Pea to Fangs. “I’ve—I’ve thought about it,” he admitted. “But I don’t know . . .”

“Then don’t worry.” Sweet Pea stroked Kevin’s cheek. “We’d never do anything you didn’t ask us for.”

“We’ll always treat you like you’re the most precious thing in the universe,” Fangs promised, trailing the tips of his fingers down Kevin’s chest and tenderly kissing every inch of exposed skin  

“Maybe . . .” Kevin’s cheeks darkened further. “Maybe we could try it sometime soon, though. We’ve got a few days now, right?”    

“Two days, two nights,” Sweet Pea reminded Kevin, pressing him down and kissing his shoulders. “And for that whole time, you’re all ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
